1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pinball machines, and more particularly to an interactive game feature. The present invention specifically relates to a ball lift for elevating a pinball in a pinball machine.
2. Background Art
A pinball game has an inclined playfield and a plurality of play features arranged on the playfield. A player operates flippers to direct a ball at playfield features such as targets or ramps to score points. The configuration of the playfield features may change as a result of the presence of the ball. Drop targets, for example, drop beneath the playfield when struck by the ball.
Pinball games have used a ball lift that operates on the principle of the Archimedes' screw. The ball is guided in a ramp parallel to the axis of the screw, while the ball is pushed or lifted by the screw.
A ball elevator for a pinball game must be reliable and easy to manufacture. Moreover, the ball elevator should captivate the player's attention during the time required to lift the ball.